His Girl Friday
by zomg sara much
Summary: Oneshot! She belonged to him but wanted dune more will it turn out? horrible at discriptions his girl friday the academy is... plz review idc if u like it or hate it DO NOT READ IF U DIDNT READ PS I LOATHE YOU


**His Girl Friday**

**If he knew  
What you do  
When no one's in the dark room  
But me and you  
**Buzz Buzz

**Dune: **Watcha ya doin**  
Kristin: **Nottin just chillin**  
Dune: **Realli? You should come over**  
Kristin:**Be there in 5 

It had been almost a year since Dempsey and her had become an official couple, but it just didn't feel right to her. Could it be that he was cheating?, or possibly that he only liked her to get to her best friend? Kristin knew neither of those could be true. It was her; she liked still liked Dune even though she promised herself she had gotten over him. She had been heartbroken by him one too many times. Even though she kept his picture that was on her ceiling under her bed, for all she knew he could pack up and go on tour again, and she couldn't handle it.  
**  
Our brilliant disguise  
It's the taste of the chase  
I do confess  
It's the mess that feels so right**

Even though Dempsey's apartment was right next door to hers she was still risking going out the front door instead of taking the fire escape down like she had done before. As soon as she opened the door there he was…

"Hey," Dempsey said as he walked up to Kristin.

'God why, did he of all people have to be here' "Hi," Kristin stuttered as she looked at her feet. Why couldn't she just tell him she was going to Dune's house? It wasn't like she was going to cheat on him with Dune or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Were you going?," Dempsey said with a half smile smile. Why was he so hard to lie to?

"umm… I'm going to go babysit Ripple," Kristin mumbled. Well she was half telling the truth. She was going to Ripple's house, but not for Ripple.

"Oh," Dempsey said, he looked kind of mad at least for Dempsey. He knew Ripple was Dune's little sister and with her and Dune's history could you blame him for being mad?

"Yeah, well I have to go. Text me later," Kristin said as she pressed the elevator button to go down. Why was the elevator taking so long? Would she be able to run down 6 flights of stairs before it came up? The answer to the last question was no.

_Ding_

Finally, saved by the bell, "Bye Dempsey" she said then hugged him goodbye. He smelt really good even though he had just gotten back from soccer practice. They way he smelt was one of Kristin's favorite things about him. He smelt like a citrusy and musty at the same time.

"Bye Kris," Dempsey sighed. He was mad maybe she could text Dune and say her mom made her stay home to finish her homework. It was to late Dempsey already went into his apartment.  
**  
Call on a Monday  
Come on a Tuesday  
They'll never know  
Pop off a cork  
For a Wednesday  
Play with me Thursday  
But you'll always be his girl Friday  
His girl Friday **

_Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  
Give up and let go  
I'm just a boy with a dream  
And you can take one look  
As I fall in between_

"Hey," Kristin said as she picked up her sidekick it was Dune calling.

"Hola, you ok why aren't you here yet?," Dune asked worried. It was cute how even though she was dating someone else he still was worried.

"I stopped and talked to Dempsey for awhile," Kristin slightly mumbled. It was kind of awkward talking telling Dune this, because she didn't want him to get mad at her for not being there on time. He probably wouldn't care though, because he was 'over her' or at least he said so for he could still see her.

"oh I see," Dune replied, "Just get here soon" and with that he hung up the phone.

'Aw he sounded sad' Kristin thought as she walked out to her car, 'Wait I'm going out with Dempsey'_  
_**  
Call on a Monday  
Come on a Tuesday  
They'll never know  
Pop off a cork  
For a Wednesday  
Stay with me Thursday  
But you'll always be his girl Friday  
**Dune Pov (sorta kinda)

_Ring Ring_

'Yes she was finally here' Dune thought as he practically ran to the door.

"Hey," He said as he opened the door for Kristin and hugged her.

"Miss me?" Kristin said with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around him. Why could she not bring herself to let go not just physically but mentally to?

"Oh you know it." Dune said releasing from the hug, "Wanna go watch a movie?"

"Sounds good," Kristin smiled and grabbed his hand as he led them to the family room.  
**  
Just a kiss  
He won't miss  
You know you're gonna miss this  
As long as you live**

While watching themovie_Surf Ninjas_ Dune put his arm around her and always when he thought Kristin wouldn't notice just stare at her. Not in the way Edward stares at Bella, but more like 'why'd I let her go sort of stare' or 'how can she not see I haven't left for 8 months breakup with him already'. Kristin counted these 5 of the first and 6 of the second._  
_**  
When you were mine  
Bite your lip  
Pull me in  
It's not the sin  
It's the mess that feels so right**

This was it Dune couldn't take it any longer with the movie almost ending and she would be leaving soon to go back to him. No not this time he had to think fast. Too bad he didn't think fast enough the movie was over.

"So…" Kristin said as she bit her lip and looked at him. Why did he give her the tingly feeling in her stomach. Before she could even say anything he pulled her closer and kissed her. Why hadn't she been pulling away? Wasn't she supposed to be with Dempsey? Who cares she was happy. Too bad she pulled away

"I'm sorry", Dune mumbled as he pulled away

"Don't worry", Kristin said as she ran out of his house  
**  
If he knew  
What I knew  
He'd thank God it's Friday  
He's out of luck, I'm with you**

When Kristin got home she knew what she was going to have to do.

_Buzz Buzz_

**Dempsey: **We still on for Saturday**  
Kristin: **Sorry don't think I can**  
Dempsey: **aww hb Sunday**  
Kristin:**ummm no im kinda busy

Kristin just noticed that she cheated on Dempsey since she had first kissed Dune. Why didn't she feel guilty one bit? Who knew and with that she went to Dempsey's apartment next door. She knew what she wanted and didn't care if he could pick up and leave at anytime.

_Knock knock_

Dempsey answered the door with a smile

"Hey Kris how was babysitting Ripple," Dempsey asked as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Umm ok but we need to talk," Kristin said. Wow she really was going to hurt him. "I'm gunna be straight forward and say we need to break up it's not your fault though"

"Whatever," Dempsey said as he shut the door in her face.

_20 minutes later_

A knock at Kristin's window nearly scared her to death, but when she saw the face she felt ok again.

"hey what's up" Dune said as Kristin opened the window, and before Kristin could answer he kissed her.

"Did you know Friday is now my favorite day of the week" Kristin said when they finally pulled away.

"Really?. Mine to," Dune said, "look I'm with you" and he kissed her again.

FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hey guys plz review it would mean the world to me  
oh and the song is his girl Friday by the academy is…  
yeah im already working on another song fic so ill post it soon  
I guess you know which team im on for dune vs Dempsey  
yeah I just finished ps I loathe you and I liked it cause she chose on of my fav couples Dylan and Derrick.  
oh and yep fav it even if you hate it**_


End file.
